I Knew You Once
by Chimhill
Summary: Another AU one shot
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1: I Knew You Once**

If I have ever thought in my wildest dreams that I will one day attend a concert with my best friend and watching the most gorgeous brunette on the stage with her tight white tank, her knee holed jeans that sits so tight you can see every curve of her body. A loose tie hanging around her neck. The red highlights in her hair and that gorgeous nose crinkle. I wonder if Kyla has any relation to her cause I can see a mere resemblance, must just be the eyes, they both golden brown.

Two years ago I met Kyla Woods, she came through my dad 's office cause her father died when she was ten, her mother remarried and she abandoned her and took off. What mother does that even though Paula isn't the best mom, she still loves me none the less. Kyla was adopted by my family and not too long ago I came out to her telling her I like girls, she was okay with it cause I mean she is basically my adopted sister.

My parents don't know I think my dad does cause his just the best dad any girl would want.

"Spence don't you think dad just the best to buy us the tickets, I always to see her live in concert." She says as I kept starring at the beautiful woman on the stage. I feel Kyla hit me against the arm.

"Ouch, bitch, why did you have to hit me." I start rubbing my arm. Just starring at Kyla.

"Cause I know what you doing. You such a pervert Spence. She's out of your league."

"Right want to make a bet I cant tap that." I wink at her. Kyla had to gag. She caught me one night with Carmen in my bed like I knew she and her ass of a boyfriend would come stumble in to my bedroom.

"Sure why not, lets say one month allowance, I really need a new pair of Vans though." She says tapping her own lips.

"You're on sis. One month allowance plus I get to drive your new Peugeot coupe." Yeah Kyla got a brand new car some how her biological mother showed up one day and offered my parents money for taking care of her daughter. My dad didn't take the money instead she bought Kyla a car, lucky bitch.

It wasn't to long ago we see that the concert is over, and she bow down thanking her fans. Its now or never Spence, how hot wont you look in that Peugeot Coupe. Out the corner of my eyes I see Kyla starring at me once again.

"What?" I ask her.

"I don't but how are we going to get pass those guards to the dressing room."

"Well baby sis that's where you come in my dear." She looks at me like I grew another head.

"Come we have no time to waste. Just seduce him, whatever you have for me to get pass." I tell her. Grabbing onto her arm.

We pushed through the mass of sweaty bodies as Kyla bumped into Madison, I pull her away knowing those two will get into a conversation and I need her assistance and there is no way in hell I am losing this bet. Yeah I am just that girl I can be cocky, I may not be popular but I have my own group who looks up to me, cause I can score with any girl whether they straight or not.

And that hot brunette is my target.

We finally got to the entrance that leads straight to the singer's dressing room. Luckily there were nobody as Kyla pushed me to go. I walked right through until I read on the door A. Davies. I knock on the door and waited until I heard a raspy voice calling out HOLD ON.

I was nervous believe I am so nervous that the moment she opened the door I fainted and fell right in her arms. I couldn't believe I am such a dork.

Not to long I came too seeing her holding a cold cloth over my face. Gosh? She is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Seeing those eyes close up my knees go weak luckily I am laid on her couch. She must've carried me till here.

"So tell me blue eyes what does a beautiful girl like yourself doing in my dressing room? Did you know you shouldn't be here." She says and smiles at me.

"Well I am just a huge fan." I tell her as I sit up.

"Okay, but I am currently waiting on someone." She says. I tried to get off the couch as she stops me.

"You are beautiful you know." She says as she scans my face.

"You are too. I think I should go now." I tell her. I finally muster up enough courage to leave the room, when she wants again grabs me by the arm and pull me towards her.

"I know why you here Spencer." She says. How the hell does she know my name when I have never met her before?

"What?" I ask her.

"Spence its me." I look at her confused. When did I know her? I mean how.

"What? When? How?" I ask her, hearing her laughing.

"My mother abandoned me when I was ten years old my dad died and since then I have never seen her or my twin sister. And how I know you are cause we used to be best friends when I was five I think you were a year older. I never forgot Spence." She says my name like she's been saying it for the rest of her life. We didn't hear the knock on the door or the person walking into the room. I turn around and saw my sister standing there. I looked between Kyla and Ashley Davies, could it be, or they.

"Ashley?" I hear her say.

"Kyla?" I heard Ashley say. Then it clicked.

"**I knew that I knew you once**." Kyla says and hugs her long lost sister.

AN: let me know if I should continue with this one shot and make a part 2 of it… 


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2: I Knew You Once**

"Ashley?" I hear her say.

"Kyla?" I heard Ashley say. Then it clicked.

"**I knew that I knew you once**." Kyla says and hugs her long lost sister.

I couldn't believe this, The Ashley Davies is my adopted sister's, real sister, and she was also once upon a time my best friend but what I don't understand is why cant I remember this.

What happened to her all this time and how come I never knew who are recognise who Kyla were before we met? Did my parents know about this, did my parents know who their mother was? Gosh? This is so confusing right now.

I didn't feel it until I felt Kyla hit me up the head twice. Bitch. I thought.

"Spence. Wake up?" she says.

"What?" I ask confuse.

"You daydreaming again." She tells me.

"What?" I ask her again.

"Now are you an idiot Spence. You called out Ashley Davies's name in your sleep. Didn't you get enough last night." She asked me. I scratch my forehead as Kyla stare at me.

I look around my bedroom and I wasn't in my room, where am I.

"Spencer Carlin, what's up with you today." She asks me sitting at the foot end of the bed.

"Kyla, did I do something last night that I shouldn't have or …." I didn't know what to say.

What the fuck happened all I know is we went to watch Ashley Davies in concert Kyla and I sneaked into the singers dressing room, I fainted and then she knew who I was and then Kyla came in and they found out they related.

"Spencer! Spencer!" I hear her call my name. She stood up grabbing me by the hand.

"Kyla did you know you related to Ashley Davies that singer." I see Kyla burst out as she's laughing falling on the floor.

"What's so fucking funny." I ask.

"You." she says. Laughing even harder.

Am I in a candid movie or am I being punkd. Because she's starting to really piss me off.

Just when I was about to walk out she tells me.

"Spence she's my sister and you're her girlfriend." I turned around starring at her.

What happened to me?

"What?" I ask once again. Just when she entered the room.

I don't know what's gone on in my head or even Kyla's but how?

I turn to face the singer as she smiles at me. She was dressed in her Hello Kitty boy shorts and a mid drift with Aiden, Kyla's boyfriend.

I stood still as all three of them stare at me. I scratched the back of my neck, still starring at her. I see her move closer towards me.

Is this some kind of dream, was that a dream. The concert, the fainting in her arms, the fact that she's related to Kyla. Kyla, I turned around looking at her as she is just starring at me. She's isn't my sister is she. My parents never adopted her, my dad didn't buy us the tickets none of this is real. I needed to get out of here. I need to go home. I want to go home.

I panicked I picked up what I though was my clothes. I ran out but was stop by her. I turn around and she looks so sad, like she's about to cry.

"Spencer." She says my name.

"I need to go home." I tell her. I was busy walking away when I heard.

"This is your home." I turn around again.

"What?" I say. What is happening?

"Your parents, well your mother through you out a month ago." What?

"It's not the true. Ask Kyla, she was there mom was okay with it." I tell her.

"Spence, Kyla wasn't there when she found us." she wasn't.

"I don't know if this is a dream but how do you know all of this." I ask her. She walked closer to me.

"You know why? Because the day she threw you out after she threw me out by the hair. I took you in Spence." She lifts her hand showing it to me. I saw the ring.

"But. But..." I couldn't. I didn't know what to say. When she pointed to my own ring on my hand. OMG?

"Are we." I ask her.

"Yes. We got engage last night Spencer."

OMG? And once again I fainted in her arms.

**AN: tell me what you guys think? Should I go on.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3:**

"Spencer! Spencer!" I hear people calling my name but I just couldn't get myself to wake up. What's happening to me? Am I crazy, did I do drugs with Carmen again? Fuck I am never doing weed ever, it fucks up my brain completely the hot brunette, and I wonder if she's the person calling me. No that voice. Kyla.

I could feel my mouth move as I call her name. But it seems like there is no sound.

"Spencer please wakes up. Dad is on his way." I hear her shout. Dad if he finds out I am as good as death. You better wake up now Spence. I felt a warm hand on my forehead. As my eyes slowly open and seeing her smiling towards me. Kyla was standing on the far end. Was that a dream, were I dreaming that they were sisters, and Ashley, she's not my fiancée. Thank God. That would've just ruined me more, Kyla was right she is way out my league, but that felt so real.

"Ky." I say as she walks closer to me and Ashley leaves my side to give my sister some space.

"KY?" I call again as she stood still and came to sit on the couch holding me in her arms.

"Spencer you scared the shit out of me. I was worried about you when Miss Davies body guard came to look for me. You kept calling my name. Did you have a dream again? One of those." She asks me. Only Kyla knew that I would slip into this world where nothing makes sense but how I got there and how I came back I don't really know.

"Is she your sister." I ask Kyla. She looks at me then at Ashley.

Ashley just stares at me and then came to sit next to me holding my hand in hers.

"Spencer Carlin, I have been waiting 12 years to finally see you again, I know you don't remember me. And yes Kyla is my sister; my mother gave us up for adoption when we were young. After we moved from L.A, my dad died and Kyla and I got thrown into different foster homes. I have been searching for Kyla for quite sometime now. I met up with our mother about two years ago and she told me Kyla was adopted by the Carlins. At first it didn't hit me who the Carlins were but then I did some research and I came here, Ohio. I met up with your Dad and I told him who I was and that's why you two came here. Tickets I gave him." She says as she turns her head towards Kyla.

"I knew you once too." I ask her. She nods her head. I couldn't believe that I had one of those episodes just when I thought I was going to score with the hot, I mean Ashley. I mean I can't now right she's Kyla's sister and Kyla is mine too.

"Ky I am fine you didn't need to get the parentals into this, you know how long they've tried to send me away, and just by that they might just you know." I tell her as I stare at Ashley. If only that was true hey, the fact that I freaked out being engage to her, my episodes I get take me to places that will happen in the near future so does it mean, that me and Ashley will get married one day, cant be right, I mean Kyla is my sister but not blood, but… I heard my name being called once more.

"Spencer you know you should stop hanging out with Carmen, cause of her your mind is fucked up. And I wont let them send you away, never." She came over to hug me, as she held out her hand for Ashley to take. She walks closer towards us and stand still right in front of me, I couldn't look away, cause her beauty is so overwhelming, those chocolaty brown eyes that is melting my heart right now, she smiles at me as she takes my hand as well.

"Spencer I am so happy to see you. You won't believe how much. And to think I got my best friend and my sister all at once. Its just great." She says as she squeezes both our hands. Kyla let go and gave her sister another hug.

I saw the door open and my dad walks in. he stood still with a smile on his face watching the scene I am looking at. They finally saw him as Ashley was the first one to go over to him and pull him into a hug; I saw the tears in her eyes. She was so happy and sad all at the same time.

Maybe one day that dream will come true the fact that I was in a place that I could see where my life will take me.

And for that I can't wait.

And I am glad that I Knew Her Once.


End file.
